


Septiishu and Amyplier One-shots and Requests

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Multi, Realistic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is Septiishu and Amyplier one-shots, I am also taking requests.





	1. A/N

(Any pictures I use are not mine!)

Warning Label: 

This story is multiple one-shots of these two couples, which means I will be going back an forth between the two. Keep in mind, one-shots does not mean I am writing short stories or anything of the sort. This is just point-of-views in specific moments (mainly Signe and Amy).  

I am taking requests for one-shots, whether they are based on songs, art, etc. But none of these requests can be about violence or death. One-shots of these sorts will be ignored! 

The mature rating is on, meaning there will be possible sexual content. These can also be requested! But anything based on dominant/submissive or rape will be either ignored or reported! 

 


	2. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sean's birthday!

Septiishu!

The light came radiating through the blinds as Sean opened them, it hit my eyelids suddenly, causing me to squint and groan in frustration. I heard Sean chuckle a little at my response before walking back over to the bed; he gently used his palm to move my bedhead away from my face before giving a sweet kiss on my forehead. I felt him leave and heard him walk into the bathroom, probably to take a shower. I stretched out my body before getting out of the bed to make breakfast.

I was still dressed in my pj's and even had my bed head still. I was making bacon and hash browns which were Sean's favorite. I was almost done with the bacon when I saw Sean leave the bathroom in the corner of my eye; I suddenly felt arms wrap around me from behind and a smile stretched on my face at the warmth the hold brought me.

"Mmm smells delicious," he said sweetly into my ear.

"It's almost ready. Are you hungry?" I asked as I felt him nod against my face.

"Can you set the table, please," I asked sweetly back, my groggy morning voice was still there.

He nodded again. He walked over to the utensils drawer and started grabbing forks and knives and began placing them on the table. I grabbed two plates and started serving the food, as soon as I had the food on the table I grabbed two cups of homemade coffee, making it the way I know Sean likes it, two creams and one sugar.

"Go ahead and sit down, I will be right there," I assured him. I ran off to our shared room and got the birthday present I got for him. I got him some new surround sound headphones that were made especially for recording equipment such as the kind Sean has upstairs. I ran back down the stairs and headed back to the kitchen table to sit with Sean for breakfast.

I sat down and immediately handed him his present. He looked surprised at first before replying -

"You didn't have to get me anything Sweetheart."

"I know, but it's something you want and need, so go ahead and open it," I said with a soft smile on my face.

He then proceeded to start to rip off the wrapping; I could see the excitement in his movements at what was inside the box. He took out the headphones with a look of shock on his face; I started to feel concerned that maybe he didn't like the present after all.

"Do you like them?" I asked cautiously, hesitation between every word I spoke.

"Are you kidding me. .I love them, Baby", He said with so much excitement. Next thing I know soft hands are cradling my face as my lips were captured in a passionate kiss. I melted into everything this love between us was; Sean is everything I need and more. My lips were released very slowly as I quietly regained by breathing.

"Happy birthday, Baby," I said against his lips.


	3. Happy Anniversary!

Amyplier

"So, what should we do for our anniversary?" I asked excitedly. I couldn't believe it has been two years since I first started dating Mark, so much has gone by since then. For instance, during the time Mark is more famous than ever on Youtube; being at almost 15 million subscribers, I was so proud of him. I felt this was the perfect time to celebrate that as well. 

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" Mark chuckled at my excitement. 

"We could go . . . to the movies, or go get dinner?" I said skeptically, not entirely sure what Mark would feel comfortable doing. 

"I think we should both!" Mark announced with excitement. 

"Sure, I like that idea," I replied to the idea with amusement at Mark's reaction. I walked over to the kitchen area to grab the car keys and my purse. I unlocked the door and held it open for Mark before closing it behind me and locking it. 

We hopped in the car, and I locked it, I have the habit of doing so since my last car had gotten broken into.  

"What do you want to do first Markimoo?" I asked him. 

"How about we go see the movie first," he replied to my question. 

"What do you want to see? They're showing Wonder Woman, The Big Sick, and the new Thor movie", I said as I scrolled through the options on my phone. 

"Why don't we do The Big Sick, that's romance isn't it."

I hummed my response as I ordered our tickets. Once that was done I started my car, pulling out of the driveway of our apartment and started driving towards the movie theater. I held out my hand while keeping my eyes on the road. I soon after felt Mark's fingers intertwine with mine, holding each other's hands. I lifted both our hands to my lips, kissing Marks hand gently, Mark returned the favor with a small smile on his face. 

We soon got to the movie theaters; I parked in the relatively empty parking lot. I grabbed my purse and put the parking brake on before getting out of the car with Mark, locking it behind me. I walked up to the front window and got our tickets while Mark got the popcorn. We go into the movie sitting next to each other, holding each other's hands and laughing at the movie's humor.

"That's was a great movie, I was skeptical at first," I said, finding myself loving the movie mainly since it was our special day. 

"Me too! So where do you think we should eat?" Mark asked me. 

I shrugged my shoulders. "Chili's? That's fairly close by", I stated. 

"Chili's sounds excellent actually; I can't remember that last time I ate there anyway," he replied.  I nodded my head before starting up the car and driving that way. 

We had dinner, ordering multiple things and just enjoying each other's company. I loved that we held each other's hand nearly the entire time. We joked around, making each other laugh. We took our dessert home, deciding it was getting too late, especially when both of us had long working days tomorrow. 

We were now home and in our pj's, ready for bed.

"Did you enjoy our anniversary?" I asked Mark softly. 

He walked over to me after brushing his teeth. He gently cupped both of my cheeks, his thumb softly stroking my cheek. He came in closer to the point our lips were barely a breath apart. 

"I loved every moment of it darling," he whispered.


	4. Comfort

Amyplier

"Why are you acting like this?! I already told you I've made my decision; I'm not going back now!" I said.

I was currently arguing with my father over the phone. Ever since I left the church years ago my bond with my father has been non-existent. I left the church because it was interfering with my opportunities to follow my dreams of becoming a graphic designer.

"You are not listening to me," I was beginning to raise my voice as the anger started to rise inside me. "I moved to L.A. not just to be here with Mark but to follow my dreams! I am happy where I am right now!"

"You know what if you have nothing nice to say about me then don't bother calling me. I don't need you criticizing everything I do in my life," with that I hung up the phone.

I raised my hand to go through my hair as I repeated the words in my head "don't let him get to you, Amy." I won't admit it, but how my father and I speak to one another, the fact that we don't have the bond that we did is affecting me.

My eyes were closed; my hand was still going through my hair as I tried to dull the ache in my head. I could feel angry tears forming behind my eyelids but with a couple of deep breathes I pushed down the feeling to cry.

A small smile came to my lips when I felt a broad chest lightly press against my back and comforting arms wrapped around me. "I'm sorry baby," Mark said with sympathy evident in his voice. "I just don't understand why he won't let this go; I left the church almost six years ago." Mark didn't say anything, his arms around me tightened a little as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Well, do you want to know what I think?" Mark asked gently. I hummed my response as I turned my body around so that I was face to face with Mark. "I think that he is missing out on getting to know his daughter," Mark hesitated for a minute before continuing. "Who happens to be the most amazing, hardworking, beautiful woman I know."

A happy smile came to my face at what I was hearing; I didn't realize until now how much I needed to hear those words. To be reminded that I am living my dream every day. "I am so lucky to have you," I whispered. "I don't say that enough," I said with sympathy in my voice. Mark cupped my face gently in his hands and starred tenderly and longingly into my eyes. He slowly leaned in, our lips touched. His lips had such an effect on me that I couldn't help but melt into the kiss as our lips moved together.

Mark released my lips very slowly as if to give me time regain ground and then said, "I'm the one that's lucky." 


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and please comment!

Hello everybody! Now I probably know what you are thinking seeing that this a A/N and by what the description of the chapter reads. Truth is that I desperately need help!

I've not only had the biggest and longest brainfart when thinking of the next chapter, I'm having the worst writer's block! I need ideas and requests desperately thrown at me right now!

 

If you do request something or have any ideas obligations still apply:

No requests or ideas on **rape/dominant-submissive behavior** but I am taking requests for smut. If comments such as rape/submissive-dominant come about they will either be ignored or reported!

Anything requests that have  **gore, violence or any abusive action** will not be tolerated, anything of this sort will be reported!

 

 

Thanks and hope to hear requests and ideas soon!

 


	6. We Are Better Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This needs to stop!

First off, this isn't a chapter to the series, this is instead an important message to whoever is reading. This needs to stop!

 

 

 

 

I created this series specifically for the reason, because there are too many small minded people out there who are not looking at the bigger picture. People who are looking at these two healthy, loving relationships and making it toxic. It hurts my heart to see what people are capable of. If you are so busy looking at the hate these fans are putting out there, just look at these. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Please look at the bigger picture and stop focusing on you indivisual opinions. Mark and Jack are huge inspirations, and I know I'm not the only person to say they make our community a better one. Why can't you be happy they found someone in their lives that make them as happy as they've made us? 

 

Please be cognizant that whenever you send out hate towards these couples they are seeing everything you are writing and are feeling genuinely threatened and hurt.

 

To those who are with #ProtectAmyplier and #ProtectSeptiishu I can't tell how proud I am of all of you, and I know I'm not the only one who appreciates it.

 

 

 


	7. St. Patrick's Day Fun Part 1

I promise second part will be published later today!

 

Requested by Markiplierfan123; this is to you. Thank you so much for favoriting my story and being a part of #ProtectAmyplier and #ProtectSeptiishu!

 

 

"I can't wait to see them again, it's been so long," I told Mark as I zipped up my bag.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see Sean again," Mark replied as he stuffed hair gel and shaving cream into the same ziplock bag before stuffing it where he could find room in his suitcase.

Mark and I were going to visit Signe and Sean up in Brighton for a few days. Signe and I thankfully have kept in touch since the last time we've seen each other in person. We've gotten pretty close; I'm also thankful to have her as a friend for she was the one who encouraged me to come out to the public about mine and Mark's relationship.

"I'm gonna get our tickets printed out real quick," I told Mark since my bag was packed. He hummed his agreement, too engrossed in his packing. I picked up my bag after securing it and carried it to sit outside the front door along with my purse. I moved to my desk where my computer was situated as well as work and began to browse before finally finding the tickets. I printed them out and put them in my purse, I also grabbed my computer and put it in my computer bag which I was also taking me with me.

About fifteen minutes later Mark had finished packing and we were ready to go. I double checked my makeup and outfit one last time before we rushed out the door, locking it behind us.

 

_____________________________________________

 

  
We were waiting outside our gate which would be boarding in about ten minutes. I was texting back and forth with Tyler who would be looking after Chica while we're gone.

'Thanks for taking care of Chica again while we're gone,' I texted, and just a few seconds later Tyler texted back.

'No problem, say hi to Signe and Sean for me!'

'Will do!' I texted back.

"We are boarding Brighton, England as of now; please move to Gate B," the lady over the recorder stated. Mark and I grabbed our suitcases and started to wheel them over to the gate and waited in the line of people. Mark and I gave the gate person our tickets and passports who approved of them and passed them back to us. We walked until we arrived at our seats. I needed to get Mark's help to lift my suitcase to our overhead bins before seating ourselves in our seats.

Our plane finally took off about twenty minutes later; Mark was tweeting fans while I slept on his shoulder. About forty-five minutes later I felt Mark scooch lower in his seat before resting his head on top of mine, soon drifting off to sleep as well.

 

 


	8. St. Paddy's Day Fun Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm horrible! I promised to get this done lat night but of course, complications happened. Part three should hopefully be up soon. 
> 
> Please request something so I can keep my motivation going:)!

"Amy, we need to get off," said while nudging my shoulder gently. My eyes fluttered open; I couldn't believe I slept through the whole seven hours. I unbuckled my belt and got up with Mark; we then proceeded to get our cases in the overhead bin.

We walked down the stairs of the plane slowly to ensure we didn't slip since it was raining. We got off our plane and ran toward cover inside the airport since it just started to pour. We then looked around the airport looking for Sean and Signe.

"There they are," I said to Mark, I pointed where they were.

Singe was the one who spotted us approaching them; I saw her say something to Sean who looked over at us with a broad smile. Signe fast walked to me, and we embraced each other, I saw Mark and Sean give each other a big hug again.

"It's so nice to see you again," I told Signe while in her embrace.

"I'm so excited that you're finally here," Signe replied to me, hugging me a little tighter.

"I'm so excited for these next few days," I told Signe with a giant smile on my face.

"I know, come one we'll take you to the house," Signe said, and she linked my arm in hers. We walked out of the airport and started walking toward the car, Sean and Mark right behind us.

  
"So you want to use distilled water cause' it will give your coffee a slightly sweeter, cleaner taste," I said, pouring the water into my yellow stoneware French press. I was currently teaching Signe how to make cold brew. I've gotten a lot of compliments on coffee brewing skills, as Mark would call my barista skills "Coffee Chef." My favorite coffee blends were Ether and Ambrosia from Phitz Coffee, before Mark and I came to visit Signe and Sean I got a text from Signe that she would appreciate it if I taught her how to make cold brew.

"So, keep in mind cold brew is an overnight process so once we are done, we will stick the French press in the fridge and let it sit overnight." I pulled the plunger up all the way and put it in Signe's fridge.

"Thanks so much for showing me how to do this, I can't wait to get my French press," Signe said. Her birthday was April 19th.

"Oh, that reminds me...," I said, I walked to my bag and grabbed a large box that I nicely decorated. I handed Signe the box carefully; "Consider it an early birthday gift."

Signe eyed it suspiciously for a second before proceeding to rip off the wrapping. After the wrapping was torn away all there was left was a plain sizeable rectangular box. Signe opened the box, and I heard her gasp, eyes wide in surprise. 

 

"Oh my god, thank you so much Boo!" She said, she carefully put the french press down before wrapping me in a hug which I happily returned.

Sean and Mark walked into the living room just as we were ending the hug. "Hey, honey," Signe said to Sean; Sean looked towards us. "We got our French press!" Signe hollered in excitement while holding up the French press so Sean could see it from across the room and I smiled at her enthusiasm. 

________________________________________________

 

Time had flown by, and my hand was tied to Signe's. We were rushing to make the best dessert in just a small amount of time. With my right side and Signe's left, we mixed ingredients flour, sugar, cocoa powder and baking powder. I held the bowl while Signe combined the ingredients until well mixed.

"We are going to beat you, girls!" Sean exclaimed who was in the same situation as us with Mark.

"It's not based on how quickly you get it done it's about how it tastes," Signe fired sarcasm at Sean.

I mixed salt with the other ingredients and smiled slightly as I listened to Sean and Signe's playful banter about who will make the best cupcakes, Sean said something about his Irish ass.

Signe concentrated back on the batter and the competition as we mixed other ingredients in another bowl. We mixed buttermilk, green food coloring, vanilla extract, and sugar. We melted a stick of butter and lightly beat three eggs. We combined all the ingredients in one large bowl and poured the batter into a cupcake tin before sticking it in the oven.

We talked for a few minutes such as work, life and what life was like in Brighton until the cupcakes were done. About five minutes after sticking our cakes in the oven Sean and Mark were done with their batter and were having difficulty pouring it in the tin, after making a mess all over their side of the counter they stuck their tin in the oven as well.

Signe and I got going on our frosting first since we stuck our cakes in the oven before the boys. We mixed flour, milk, granulated sugar, vanilla extract, salt, and green food coloring. I held the bowl while Signe mixed the ingredients and once we were done with the frosting, the bell for the cupcakes sounded.

"Mmm, perfect timing," I sang a little as I got Signe's help taking the cupcakes out of the oven. I head "shit" come out of Sean's mouth, and I saw them work a more frantic. Signe and I waited to abut eight minutes for the cupcakes to cool before we could start frosting. We decorated the cupcakes with the green frosting, and once we were done we both hollered "done"!

The boys were just finishing up when we decided to try our cupcakes; we were both proud of how it tasted considering we had a time limit and having no real idea of how to make Shamrock cupcakes.

"How do they taste?" Mark asked me. "They taste pretty good actually; how about yours?" Sean and Mark each picked up a cupcake, the frosting was a little liquidy from putting on the icing on the cakes too soon after taking them out of the oven. They each took a bite before putting them back done, Signe and I laughed a little at the looks on their faces at the taste.

"Do you want to try ours?" Signe asked, "We'll taste yours." Signe and I switched with the boys, so we were in front of the boy's cupcakes while they ours. We took a bite out of their cakes, and the taste that hit me was flour and salt, I grimaced at the taste, I looked Signe who had the same look.

"These are good," the boys said as they proceeded to take a second bite, they then looked at us and laughed at our faces.

"Alright, well I think it is easy to say that we failed this challenge," Mark said, Sean nodded agreement while picking up one of their cupcakes looking at it with a disgusted look.

'If you have any ideas about what we should do next, please say so in the comments, and we'll do our best to make it happen," Sean said, and we all agreed.

"This concludes this challenge with Amy and Signe. And as always, I will see all of you in the next video. Bye bye!" We all waved to the camera.

 


	9. Taking A Break

Hello everyone. I know I haven't been updating all that much, I've been dealing with horrible writers block these past few weeks. 

 

I will be taking a break from writing all together for a while, my cat was hit by a bus earlier this morning and passed away. 

So please be understanding and stand by for the next update, whenever that may be. 


End file.
